


Other Paths Than These

by angel_vixen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_vixen/pseuds/angel_vixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "What if?"  Originally posted to HP100 in May 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tattletale

_Marietta_

Trembling, she darted behind a statue as Umbridge raged out of her office, angry anticipation on her face. Loud footsteps fading, Marietta frantically strained her ears to insure the coast was clear.

Merlin, it had been too close. She’d barely made it out of sight in time.

A good girl would inform. Jobs at the Ministry were always uncertain, but more so nowadays, with Fudge keeping fanatically close tabs on his employees and Umbridge watching their children. A simple word would assure her mother’s next paycheck.

Marietta just couldn’t bring herself to rat Harry out. She’d tried, but…she just couldn’t.


	2. Just to Be Safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What if Voldemort came after Frank and Alice Longbottom, rather than James and Lily Potter? What if Voldemort knew that both Neville _and_ Harry could be the boy who fulfilled the prophecy of his downfall?

_Alice_

"Just go, luv! I’ll buy you some time; take the baby and run!"

"I can’t leave you! I won’t!"

"Damn it, there isn’t time for you to go all Gryffindor and noble! You’ve got to get out of here!"

"You can’t hold Voldemort by yourself!"

"And you can’t risk our son! Blast it, woman, r-"

The door fell in, she screamed, he turned. A flash of green light, he was dead, she alone. Clutching her son, she fumbled for her wand.

"Step aside, stupid girl."

"No…please…take me…"

A scream.

Blinding light.

Impassive. "Funny, Lily Potter begged the same thing. Useless."


	3. Some Things Are Unforeseen

_Lily_

If you’d told her, eight years ago, when she stepped off the Hogwarts Express the first time, she’d have squeaked indignantly and told you to bugger off.

If you’d told her, five years ago, in Fourth Year Transfiguration, she’d have slapped you silly with said class’s textbook.

If you’d told her, two years ago, at the Yule Ball, she’d have looked at you with the wisdom of a Seventh Year and told you to really have the nurse look you over.

Smiling radiantly, she ran her eyes over black hair and dark eyes. She loved him; she’d married him.

Severus.


	4. Some Things Are Unforeseen (Deux)

_Severus_

He’d grown to love her after that dreadful meeting on the Hogwarts Express platform.

He’d tripped over a carpetbag, collided with another First Year; he’d walked away with bruises on both legs from slamming into a loaded luggage trolley.

He’d been paired with her in Transfiguration; two excellent pupils who were set on success. When she wasn’t looking, he’d transfigured her quill pen into a rose.

Seventh Year, James Potter had taunted the "Mudblood" during the Yule Ball, and Severus had immediately risen in anger and asked her to dance.

Now she was his. He never could have imagined this…


	5. Intuition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Year, but minus baby Norbert.

_Hagrid_

Hagrid was not the sort of man who was given to insight or incredibly deep thoughts. But something was wrong here, and even he had noticed. Through the haze of one too many heavy drinks, he considered his options rather muzzily.

The fog seemed to lift, and he had a moment of clarity. The hood, the voice softened to barely a whisper, the table in a shadowy corner.

"S’rry, mate, couldn’t pull it ahf. Dragons arr jest too hard to hide." He pushed the softly shining egg away, regretfully; it was such a tempting offer.

He’d almost given himself away.


	6. Precaution

_Petunia_

Her usually effervescent younger sister was wan, drawn. Emerald eyes that once shone with life were brilliant now with tears. She looked stretched, caught tightly between Scylla and Charybdis.

Petunia had thought it was due to a horrific row with James; she’d only been partially right. It was a fight, but for their lives.

Lily’d crumbled after some gentle questioning and three cups of tea. Petunia and Vernon exchanged a look, and he quietly carried Dudley upstairs.

"Lily?"

A ragged sob. "If anything happens to us…you’ll…Harry…"

"You want us to take Harry?"

"Yes."

"Oh, darling, yes! Of course…"


	7. My Sister's Son

_Petunia_

"It will most be likely a great burden to you, madam. One never knows these days where the Dark Lord’s spies are hiding. You may very well be putting yourself and your family in danger."

Petunia cradled the sleeping baby closer, but remained firm.

"I’ve considered all of the options, Mister Dumbledore, but I still think that Harry would be safer with us. We’re non-magic, so no one will guess… And he’s so little… Vernon’s already requested a transfer to another office, and we’re leaving no forwarding address."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"He’s Lily’s son, Mister Dumbledore. I promised."


	8. With Friends Like These

_Remus_

"You could have told us, Moony. Did you think we were blind?"

Remus scuffled his heel against the stone wall, head hanging, mind racing. What could he say? They’d cornered him, and he’d nowhere to run.

When he spoke, it was softly: "You know what they do to werewolves."

Sirius snorted. "Damn good thing, too. Dangerous and whatnot." His sarcasm was biting.

Peter’s lip trembled. "My parents would murder me if they knew."

"Mine too." James sighed. "I’m sorry, Remus, but that’s how it is."

Remus nodded, sorrowfully.


End file.
